<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~BIG GAY~ by Cupfullhigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587725">~BIG GAY~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupfullhigh/pseuds/Cupfullhigh'>Cupfullhigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Titans as Family, m'art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupfullhigh/pseuds/Cupfullhigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a text message between Artemis and M'gann</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M’Gann: Hi</p><p>Artemis: Hey</p><p> </p><p>I thought that I've been hurt before</p><p>I mean you have been hurt. How are you feeling?</p><p> </p><p>But no one's ever left me quite this sore</p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>Your words cut deeper than a knife</p><p>My words? What words?</p><p> </p><p>Now I need someone to breathe me back to life</p><p>What? Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>Got a feeling that I'm going under</p><p>Going under what?</p><p> </p><p>But I know that I'll make it out alive</p><p>Yeah you better.</p><p> </p><p>If I quit calling you my lover</p><p>What? You are calling me your lover?</p><p> </p><p>Move on</p><p>Yes that’s what you need to do.</p><p> </p><p>You watch me bleed until I can't breathe</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>I'm shaking, falling onto my knees</p><p>M are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>And now that I'm without your kisses</p><p>My kisses? What's happening?</p><p> </p><p>I'll be needing stitches</p><p>What? What's happening?</p><p> </p><p>Tripping over myself</p><p>Oh? Do you need help with something?</p><p> </p><p>Aching, begging you to come help</p><p>Oh.. so you do need help?</p><p> </p><p>And now that I'm without your kisses</p><p>Again with my kisses? What's going on?</p><p> </p><p>I'll be needing stitches</p><p>What? You’ve said that...</p><p> </p><p>Just like a moth drawn to a flame</p><p>What? This makes no sense</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain</p><p>I lured you in to where? What pain?</p><p> </p><p>Your bitter heart cold to the touch</p><p>My bitter heart???</p><p> </p><p>Now I'm gonna reap what I sow</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>I'm left seeing red on my own</p><p>Red? Are you bleeding?</p><p> </p><p>Got a feeling that I'm going under</p><p>Wait you’ve said this… Under what?</p><p> </p><p>But I know that I'll make it out alive</p><p>What is happening?</p><p> </p><p>If I quit calling you my lover</p><p>Your lover? You're repeating yourself...</p><p> </p><p>Move on</p><p>You’re making no sense</p><p> </p><p>You watch me bleed until I can't breathe</p><p>Are you ok? Please call me</p><p> </p><p>I'm shaking, falling onto my knees</p><p>You’ve said this already</p><p> </p><p>And now that I'm without your kisses</p><p>Kisses? I’ve never kissed you</p><p> </p><p>I'll be needing stitches</p><p>Stitches? Where? R U OK????</p><p> </p><p>Tripping over myself</p><p>What? You repeating yourself</p><p> </p><p>Aching, begging you to come help</p><p>Do you need help or not???</p><p> </p><p>And now that I'm without your kisses</p><p>Wth girl start making sense plz</p><p> </p><p>I'll be needing stitches</p><p>WHAT? WHERE? R U OK??????</p><p> </p><p>Needle and the thread</p><p>OKAY, I’M OFFICIALLY CONFUSED.</p><p>TELL WHAT’S HAPPENING PLEASE!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Gotta get you outta my head</p><p>ME? PLEASE START MAKING SENSE!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Needle and the thread</p><p>YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Gonna wind up dead</p><p>OK THAT’S IT I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>LMAO, no don’t come over. I’m fine..</p><p>YOU THINK THIS FUNNY?!</p><p> </p><p>Yeah this is all joke</p><p>WHAT?!!</p><p>Please tell me you know the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes?</p><p>Yeah I do</p><p> </p><p>Take a closer look at the words I sent</p><p>GIRL YOU HAD MY WORRYING MY ASS OFF</p><p> </p><p>Yeah I know. lol. Wanna go grab some food?</p><p>Yes actually. All the worrying made me hungry<br/>Smh. You psycho. I’ll be over to get you in 5 mins.<br/>I have a question tho why that song?</p><p> </p><p>Well the truth is I like you</p><p>What? Really? Because I’ve liked you too.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah it's the truth. You’ve always been there for me.</p><p>Girl... Open the door. I’m here. Let me in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M'gann talks to Garfield about the big news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big sis </p><p>Hey Gar </p><p> </p><p>                 Lil bro</p><p>                 Hey. Whats up sis? </p><p> </p><p>Big sis </p><p>Well, guess what?</p><p> </p><p>                  Lil bro</p><p>                  What?</p><p> </p><p>Big sis</p><p>Artemis and I are together now!</p><p>Your plan worked!</p><p> </p><p>                        Lil bro</p><p>                        That’s wonderful news sis</p><p>                        I’m so happy that it worked</p><p>                        You deserve happiness</p><p> </p><p>Big sis</p><p>How are you doing?</p><p>Any big news for me?</p><p> </p><p>                        Lil bro </p><p>                        Nah </p><p> </p><p>Big sis</p><p>Well let me know…</p><p>I owe you big time</p><p>You deserve to be </p><p>happy too</p><p> </p><p>                     Lil bro</p><p>                     Well…</p><p>                     I’ve kinda developed </p><p>                     some feelings for Raven </p><p>                     But you don’t have help me</p><p>                     I’ve got this</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Big sis</p><p>YOU LIKE RAVEN, AWW!</p><p>How ADORABLE</p><p>Gar lemme help you</p><p>Plus don’t think you </p><p>would’ve told me if </p><p>you didn’t want me to   </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                          Lil bro</p><p>                          NOOOO!</p><p>                          I scared if you help</p><p>                          I don’t you to use your</p><p>                          powers</p><p>                        </p><p> </p><p>Big sis</p><p>Gar what’s wrong with</p><p>using my powers</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                            Lil bro</p><p>                            Uhhh… </p><p>                            Well I don’t want to</p><p>                            a fake image</p><p> </p><p>Big sis</p><p>What's that suppose </p><p>to mean… </p><p>                        </p><p>                         Lil bro</p><p>                         Well I know what happened</p><p>                         between you and Conner… </p><p>                         Please don’t go into her </p><p>                         head </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Big sis</p><p>…  </p><p>Gar</p><p>That’s in the past</p><p>I don’t do stuff like</p><p>that anymore</p><p>                          </p><p>                                Lil bro</p><p>                                Look sis, I love you but I</p><p>                                really don’t want your help </p><p>                               The best way you can help </p><p>                                is to not help and just be </p><p>                                supportive</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Big sis </p><p>Okay… But I do owe</p><p>you one</p><p>You helped me big time</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                            Lil bro</p><p>                            Okay will buy me an Xbox</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Big sis</p><p>Oh Gar</p><p>Nice try, I don’t owe </p><p>you that big of a favor</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                         Lil bro</p><p>                         Dang it lol</p><p>                         I had to try it tho</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Big sis</p><p>You silly lil child</p><p>I have work I have to </p><p>get done</p><p>I’ll chat with you</p><p>later  </p><p> </p><p>                        Lil bro </p><p>                        Ok. Take care. Ttyl </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drama... Already?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artemis talks to Wally about the news with M’gann<br/>Arty &amp; Baywatch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arty</p><p>Hey </p><p>Hows your boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>good</p><p>Still butchering the english language</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Lol That’s Dick for you </p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Yeah</p><p>How are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Yea, I'm good actually</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Thats good. I’m glad ur feeling better</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Yeah </p><p>M’gann and I are together btw</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Oh…? Thats good... i guess... </p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Why do you say it like that?</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Well… </p><p>im worried </p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>OMG WALLY </p><p>Can’t you just be happy for me</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Listen Arty. I just worry for your </p><p>safety thats all</p><p>We are still good friends</p><p>M’gann is very clingy/ needy </p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Oh NOW ur worried about me?!</p><p>Plz dont treat me like a child</p><p>I can take care of myself</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>plz just be careful thats all I ask </p><p>I really dont want you getting </p><p>hurt again.</p><p>And sure as heck dont want </p><p>another incident like Conner</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Oh... </p><p>You mean the mind raping... ?</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Yea M’gann is bound to do it</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Oh Wally. </p><p>She told me that's in her past</p><p>and she won’t be doing it again.</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Okay jus plz be careful ok</p><p> </p><p>And I am happy for you the </p><p>fact you that you are with M’gann</p><p>means you are moving on</p><p>You deserve to find someone </p><p>thats right you</p><p>Like Dick and I</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Arty</p><p>Okay i’ll keep an eye open </p><p>for signs of her powers </p><p>But I doubt she will use them </p><p>on me</p><p>And thanks for being happy </p><p>for me </p><p>You and Dick are my inspiration</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>You never know Arty</p><p>She is bound to use powers</p><p>And you are right you</p><p>can handle yourself</p><p>Yeah Dick and I are perfect</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Arty</p><p>There you go... trust me Wally</p><p>I am a strong independent women</p><p>you should know that more than</p><p>anyone</p><p>And there you go talking about you</p><p>boyfriend again</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Im sorry. Dick is awesome</p><p> </p><p>I do , I trust you, I just have a </p><p>hard time believing M’gann</p><p>She really messed up </p><p>Conner with the mind raping</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Poor boys... </p><p>Its been a few years since that </p><p>happened and Conner is with </p><p>Tim now</p><p>He really shouldn’t hold on to things </p><p>like that</p><p>Tell him to man up </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Hey, you were there</p><p>You saw how hard that was </p><p>on Conner</p><p>He was miserable with her</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Yes I was there and he had </p><p>rights to feel the way he did </p><p>at the time</p><p>But its been a few years </p><p>And M’gann deserves </p><p>someone too</p><p>She has feelings to you know</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Yes I KNOW she has feelings</p><p>but her FEELING are the main</p><p>reason she uses her POWERS</p><p>Look, I JUS DONT WANT YOU</p><p>TO GET HURT</p><p>And DICK AGREES</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Omg Wally, CHILL OUT, its not </p><p>like I’m going to marry her</p><p>She deserves to be happy </p><p>and have another shot at </p><p>being in relationship</p><p>And of course Dick agrees </p><p>with you, he’s your boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>Baywatch</p><p>Ok ok… Jus plz BE CAREFUL!!!</p><p>But I do have to go</p><p> Dick and i have a date tonight</p><p> i have to get ready</p><p> </p><p>Arty</p><p>Ok I will keep an eye out</p><p>Plz dont worry about me </p><p>Have a goodnight with Dick  :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wally?????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walls</p><p>Hey babe</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Heyy love</p><p> </p><p>Walls</p><p>Hows patrol going?</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Its alright</p><p>How are you?</p><p> </p><p>Walls </p><p>I’m doing good.</p><p>So happy for Arty, moving on</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>That’s good.</p><p>Yea same</p><p> </p><p>Walls</p><p>Babe... ?</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Yes love</p><p> </p><p>Walls</p><p>Guess what?</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>WHAT??</p><p> </p><p>Walls</p><p>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I’m</p><p>So happy you are in my life!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dickie</p><p>Aww! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!</p><p> </p><p>Walls</p><p>When is our next date night??</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dickie</p><p>Whenever I get off patrol</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walls</p><p>But I wanna see you NOW!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dickie</p><p>Oh... Why? Is everything okay?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walls</p><p>NO!! I MISS YOU!</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>I miss you too</p><p>Love, if you miss me that much</p><p>you could always come visit me</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walls</p><p>But I wanna CUDDLE!</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Aw! </p><p>I’m off in like 5 mins </p><p>You should come get me</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walls  </p><p>Okay! Stay safe babe! Love</p><p>you so much!!</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Always am!  Love you too!!!</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………4 mins Later………….……………………………</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dickie</p><p>I’m ready to go </p><p>………………………………………………3 mins Later………….……………………………</p><p> </p><p>Dickie</p><p>Love are you going to </p><p>come get me?</p><p> </p><p>Wally?!?!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no.... Where's Wally???<br/>What's Dick going to do??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mystery Begins....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick reaches out to some people about Wally<br/>Groupchat...<br/>Bart, Kaldur, Artemis, M’gann, and Conner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dick</p><p>Anyone heard from Wally?!!</p><p> </p><p>Bart</p><p>I talked to him yesterday for </p><p>like a solid minute </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kaldur</p><p>I have not heard from him</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Artemis</p><p>I talked to him a few days ago</p><p>Everything okay?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick</p><p>He was suppose to come get me </p><p>from work last night. But he didn’t </p><p>show up.</p><p>I’ve been messaging and calling</p><p>him all day.  But getting nothing back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>M’gann</p><p>I haven’t heard from Wally</p><p> in a week</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kon</p><p>I’ve hear nothing from Wally</p><p>I hope he's okay though</p><p>But interesting he’s not </p><p>talking to you</p><p> </p><p>Dick</p><p>Ughhhhh, Where is he??</p><p>I miss him so much :(</p><p> </p><p>Bart did he say anything weird </p><p>When you two talked yesterday?!</p><p> </p><p>M’gann</p><p>Cheer up Dick. </p><p>He’s probably just busy or</p><p> something</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bart</p><p>No, not really... </p><p>Just how happy he was to </p><p>see you</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick</p><p>What should I do? </p><p>Can you guys try to contact </p><p>him, plz?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kaldur</p><p>If he is not answering you he obviously</p><p>does not want to talk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kon</p><p>Honestly I agree with Kaldur.</p><p>If Wally wanted to talk to us</p><p>he would.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick</p><p>I’m worried about him.</p><p>He usually always responds to me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Artemis</p><p>Wally can take care of himself</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bart</p><p>If I don’t hear or see him tonight</p><p>then I'll reach out to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>M’gann</p><p>I agree with Artemis.</p><p>But I’ll reach out at some point</p><p>No promises he’ll respond to</p><p> me tho</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick</p><p>Alright good plan Bart</p><p>Okay... but like if yall hear from </p><p>him please let me know.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Artemis</p><p>Of course!</p><p> I think I speak for all of </p><p>us when I say you’ll be </p><p>the first to know if we </p><p>hear from Wally.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick</p><p>Ok thanks team</p><p>I really hope he's not in</p><p>trouble or anything... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no nobody knows where Wally is....<br/>What should happen next...?<br/>Wanna get some opinions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>